


Fire Emblem Heroes - Lif/Alfonse x Reader

by Shirasu22



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Relationships: Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Alfonse (Fire Emblem)/You, Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Lif x Reader, Lif x Reader (Summoner), Líf (Fire Emblem)/You, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 43





	1. Gift Of Hope - Lif x Reader

You knew Lif kept his distance ever since you’ve summoned him, he envied you and Alfonse for managing to do what he and his beloved could not.

Defeat Hel, and survive...

Even though Lif was thankful for your small gestures and careful approach with him he knew you wanted to get closer with him, however, that wasn’t gonna happen...you weren’t HIS to do anything with.

Of course, there were moments...alright a lot of times when he couldn’t help himself but watch you or just make sure you were safe even during the nights. It was if these actions he took was a silent vow to protect you and make sure this world Alfonse didn’t lose you as he lost you of his world.

This was foolish! He had to stop doing this...but he couldn’t find it in whatever was left of his undead heart to stop...making sure you were safe, breathing and smiling was what he found himself doing from afar.

Even if he kept his distance however you found ways to wedge your way close to him and near his heart.

The moment that it truly got him was days before the Day of Devotion...

Lif was walking around the palace doing the usual patrol, he was silent as ever as he walked through the halls of the place. It was so damn odd to him that the heroes welcomed him with opened arms when just about a few weeks ago they were enemies...

Just as he was about to pass one room which had to door opened he heard your voice along with a few other ladies.

“Your making two of them?”  
“Yeah.” You spoke up.  
“Oh come on! It’s clear she's making one for Prince Alfonse and Lif!”  
“Shout it out loud why don’t you.” You replied embarrassed.  
“It’s clear though! You care for both of them despite one being from another world.”  
“Of course I do...no matter what world Alfonse comes from...I’ll always care for him. I just hope this makes Lif happy even in the slightest, it’s hard to watch him with those sad eyes.” You frown.

She’s been watching him too? Wait...what on earth is she making for him? She should just be making something for her own Alfonse not him, yes he’s of another world but he is nowhere near close with her as this worlds Alfonse as he knew the two were together as he was with his summoner.

 _‘Why would she make me anything? I have nothing to gain from her kindness...I don’t understand why she keeps this up.’_ Lif thought walking off.

It had been days later until Feh arrived with a package which he gently took and looked inside, there had been a small gift inside along with a note. With a small sigh, he took the note out and his red eyes widen.

**_‘Dear Lif, I’m well aware I’ll never replace her. I don’t ever expect to...but you do still deserve to heal, and that’s why I had wanted to summon you here for so long. I also know you’ve decided that you should keep me from a distance, I won’t force to you get close with me but I’ll never stop telling you that you matter to me as well...yes you are of a different world, but in my eyes, Alfonse is Alfonse no matter who he is or what he’s become I’ll always be there for him through and through. And that includes you. So whenever you're ready to talk or just sit side by side...I’ll be there. - (Y/N)’_ **

Lif’s body trembled and he had been shocked to feel tears pool in the corner of his eyes, despite the cruel fate he was pushed into...you a summoner of a different yet such a simular world still understood him without needing to get close to him.

Guess he should’ve expected this of you...yeah you were similar to his beloved summoner but he was very grateful you were still offering to be there for him and give him some space if he needed such a thing...taking your time with him despite wanting to be close to him yourself.

“Oh, (Y/N)...” Lif whispered.

Lif opened his eyes from that and let out a short laugh, somehow someway you always found a way into his heart and honestly his strength to hold himself back was slowly but surely disappearing.

It did scare him that when the day arrived where his hold was gone that he’d give every part of himself to you...and that horrible fateful day arrives once more.

 _‘Never again...I never want to see those life-filled eyes go hallow or even feel her warm hands go cold...I know Alfonse will protect her however I’ll protect her as well...but as Lif.’_ Lif thought.

Clutching the gift you made in his hand he held it up to his mask as if to hold it to his lips, but what made him have that resolve was the fact you made him the same gift HIS summoner made for him years back.


	2. Secret Confession - Alfonse x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Unclear if you know the true meanings behind flowers Alfonse ends up giving you a small bouquet that represents his feelings. Only...you know exactly what this type of flower meant.  
> Note: Forgive me if the characters that I have here are OOC...haven’t written too much for Fire Emblem nor have I ever played Fire Emblem Echoes so yeah...also if I got the meaning of this flower wrong then sorry!

Alfonse was nervous as he carefully picked up a nice little package for Feh to retrieve and send off to you who was currently busy with some of the new heroes you had summoned beforehand.

“You sure this is gonna work?” Alfonse asked, cheeks tinted in a pink hue.  
“Of course! You two are close so I’m sure she’ll love them!” Sharena smiled.  
“Do you think she even knows the meaning of these flowers?” Anna asked.  
“I’m not sure...we rarely speak of flowers anyways so...” Alfonse replies.

Well, that was completely true, with the war going on it’s not like the two of you had the time to speak of such little things such as flowers...though he did wonder what your favourites were considered at one point in time he caught you crouched down near a small pond smiling as you talked about one of the lotus flowers that had bloomed.

**_“Wow! I’ve never seen a lotus flower before! It usually takes a thousand years for it to even bother to bloom...I’ve heard they sleep within the mud. We’re really lucky to see one Al!” You smiled._ **

Ahh...that memory was his favourite, your smile and the way your eyes shined. It might have been that very moment that Alfonse figured out he had fallen for you quite hard.

“Hello! Alfonse!” Anna shouts.  
“W-What?” Alfonse asked snapping out of his thoughts.  
“You were thinking of (Y/N) weren’t you?” Anna smirked.  
“Aww so cute! Don’t worry brother! We’ll help you two get together!” Sharena smiles.

Blushing away he coughed as he held out the package for Feh who took it then flew off to where you were...Alfonse wasn’t sure how much of this his heart could take so he stumbled over his words and walked off leaving the girls to giggle at his actions.

****With You****

Currently, as of this moment, you were busy training with both Alm and Celica, two new heroes who had been summoned together along with Conrad as well as Faye along with Emporer Rudolf.

Though Faye and Rudolf had gone elsewhere as the other three stayed, usually you’d get to know the new heroes first by training alongside them to get a good grasp on their fighting styles which would provide you with the task to easily place them in whichever area on the battlefield that would best benefit them.

“So do you have anyone special for the Day Of Devotion?” Celica asked.  
“Um well...” You laughed and blushed a bit.  
“Oh, you do!” Celica smiled.  
“Come on now Celica, don’t tease our summoner.” Alm chuckled.  
“Aww but I wanna know who it is!” Celica pouts.

And as if fate decided to step in and reveal the answer to the heroes who saw the feelings between the two Feh arrived with the package.

“(Y/N), you have a package from Alfonse!” Feh announces.  
“Thanks, Feh!” You smiled gently taking the package.

Not sure what it was you opened it and gasped at the sight, you were rather shocked since inside the package was some Gardenias flowers. These were rather rare and once you thought about it...your face flushed red at the meaning behind these flowers.

Purity and sweetness...they also indicate secret love. Not to mention it’s pretty much flowers from Alfonse telling you that he thought you were rather lovely.

Placing the basket they were in you then read the note that came along with it.

**‘Dear, (Y/N). I hope you understand the meanings behind these flowers, I’m sorry if I’m being a coward to hide behind some flowers and a note. But I fear if I told you face to face that I’d stumble over my words and never get my feelings out to you at all...but here goes, I love you, not only have you been at my side since we met but you’ve never given up on any of us. Even when odds were stacked upon us you continued to find ways to push us forward. I’m internally grateful for all you’ve done and I hope we can continue to work together side by side not just as partners but also maybe as lovers?’ - Alfonse.**

Your face was beet red, not only were your feelings mutual but you were given something rather sweet by Alfonse on the Day Of Devotion pretty much as a sign of being asked out. Smiling a bit you were cheering a hell of a lot in your head while you did try to remain calm on the outside but...Alm and Celica could tell you were over the moon about this.

“Oh, this is so cute!” Celica smiled.  
“Yeah...” You whispered with a smile.  
“Go on, go see the prince. We’ll catch up on getting to know each other again some other time!” Celica says pushing you out of the room.  
“Heh, alright alright.” You laughed as you held the gift given to you in your hands.

 _‘Thanks, Alfonse, you’ve managed to make this day feel so special...I’m glad my feelings are mutual...so hold on a minute I want to confess to you the right way as well.’_ You thought.


End file.
